


Noctis gets stuck in a tent

by Hydro1913



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydro1913/pseuds/Hydro1913
Summary: haha.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Noctis gets stuck in a tent

HELP ME STEPCHOCOBROS


End file.
